


Carried Away

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, boys having fun, smexi tiems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: During a relaxing weekend the boys get a bit carried away...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> LOLOL, I have no idea how there was never art or fic exploring this, lol, but now there is... I'm supplying art and it goes together with [](https://sherylyn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[sherylyn](https://sherylyn.dreamwidth.org/)'s equally glorious ficlet [Relaxation 101](https://sherylyn.dreamwidth.org/108394.html).

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gu3togkzyzh6508/broken.png?dl=0)   



End file.
